The present invention relates to a technique of a semiconductor device, particularly a technique applicable effectively to a semiconductor device wherein a semiconductor chip with electrode pads formed thereon is mounted onto a wiring substrate in a state in which its main surface is opposed to a chip mounting surface of the wiring substrate.
In connection with a semiconductor device package there is known a technique wherein a semiconductor chip is flip-chip-mounted onto a wiring substrate. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-100801 (Patent Document 1) and No. 2008-218758 (Patent Document 2) is described a so-called flip-chip mounting type semiconductor device wherein a semiconductor chip with electrode pads formed thereon is mounted onto a wiring substrate in such a manner that a main surface of the semiconductor chip confronts a main surface of the wiring substrate as a substrate for mounting the semiconductor chip.